Incantation
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: Their secret relationship vanished from a single incantation. Gone was any thought of them together, of all the precious time spent.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

I sat across from him. We stared deep into each other's eyes, my brown one's to his stormy grey one's. We could not bring ourselves to do this to each other. We needed each other. If one of us leaves the other cannot bear it. And I could not let him do this. Not now. Not after everything that's happened in these past few weeks. We both knew the consequences we would face if this were to spread through the school. Everyone would know. And that was a casualty that could not happen. All I could think of was, how did it come to his? Surely we could work on this together. But, our lives would be at an even higher risk if I helped him out in the open. I would surely be killed. All I can think of as I gaze into those brilliant gray eyes, is what would happen if I never saw them again. We kept our relationship a secret, and it only reached as far as the heads dormitory go. We shared this dormitory together. Alone. And now that I think of it, being head girl and head boy is really how our awkward friendship started. Soon enough, we became lovers. It was involuntary. The attraction between us was not ignored, although we knew the consequences. But when we first started, neither of us seemed to care. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his own. I felt as if I was whole. He completed me. I could not simply forget, no matter the circumstances or spell. Even if I were in danger I will remember him. A spell cannot make me forget how I fell. I will find him one day. And make new memories to continue where we would leave off. But the old memories will always be in my heart.

Our first time seeing each other on the train since Voldemort died.

* * *

><p>It was seventh year when it happened. Technically it was our repeat of seventh year, seeing as the war started and we could not finish our studies. We were invited back, and I was happy to oblige. I was even Head Girl, and I was ecstatic to start my duties. I walked into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, and I saw the blazing scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. I scanned the crowds for the familiar fiery redheads that I know as the Weasleys and for the jet black hair that belonged to none other than Harry Potter. Yes, Ron and Harry decided to come back with me to Hogwarts, instead of rushing into their Auror training. I suddenly saw a flash of red and was tackled with such force I was almost thrown onto the floor.<p>

"Ginny! How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been fine! How have you been?"

"I've been well. Been waiting to return to Hogwarts! It's not the same without going to Hogwarts every year."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So Ginny, where's Harry and Ron?"

Right after I said that, I heard someone call "Hermione!" I turned around and saw Harry and Ron running towards us, fighting their way through the crowd of students. After they fought throught the crowd, Harry enveloped me in a hug.

"Hermione! I missed you!" Harry said happily.

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you!" I cheered.

We pulled apart and I looked at Ron. He smiled at me awkwardly. Even after seven years, we still didn't know what we were. I had assumed since I had kissed him during the war, we would be together. He even kissed me back! But sadly, I was wrong. Yes, Hermione Granger was wrong. Not something you hear everyday. I hesitantlly opened my arms and gave Ron a gentle hug. I was unaware of how he felt about me now. A hug could be considered a hug as friends, and nothing more. But I could not help but think of how it would be if we were more than friends. We pulled away and gave each other a small smile. The horn of the Hogwarts Express sounded and we all climbed onto the train.

"Guys, I have to go to the Head's Compartment." I called to them. They turned around and gave me a nod. I walked the other way, to the front of the train. This year I was Head Girl. This had been a dream of mine since I had started attending Hogwarts. I was truly honored to receive the letter. I am looking forward to this year and to seeing who Head Boy is. I came to the compartment where "Heads" was written on the door. I opened the compartment door and walked in. Only I saw the one person I never wanted to see in my life. Draco Malfoy. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing here" I asked, my voice filled with a mixture of shock and hatred. Why was he here? Why wasn't he locked away? Oh yeah, I remember. He wasn't sent to Azkaban, but was sentenced to community service and to go back and finish school.

"Well Granger, I am going to school so I am supposed to be on the train." He rolled his eyes.

I huffed. "You haven't changed a bit have you? Still the same arrogant bastard I remember. Still kept up about blood are you?" I asked, annoyed and irritated.

Malfoy fell quiet as he looked at his feet. Then, I realized what I said.

"Malfoy, I'm-"

"You're what? Sorry? I don't need you pity. But my views have changed. War changes people Granger. I thought you would know that very well." He said before looking out the window.

I pregnant silence fell over us. It was almost as if it were suffocating me.

"Malfoy..." I started.

"What now Granger?" Malfoy asked exasperated.

"I...I'm truly sorry. What I said was out of line. But I know that you will go back to bullying me this year. I expect it. I just let my anger get the better of me." I confessed, embarrassed by how childish I seemed.

Malfoy paused and then looked up at me. "Granger, I've changed. All that bull shit about blood no longer means anything to me. Truth be told I started to doubt it even before the war started. But now I can be myself without all the pompous shit about blood and purity. The feelings I've had all these years will finally be able to surface."

"What feelings?" I asked.

Malfoy leaned over and met my lips with his. I was shocked but quickly returned the kiss. We broke apart after a few moments and Malfoy whispered in my ear, "Those feelings."

And that's how our relationship started.

* * *

><p>Our first fight in the dorms.<p>

* * *

><p>"You were cheating on me, weren't you!" I roared at my secret boyfriend. We had been dating for three months.<p>

"No! How could you say that! I love you 'Mione!" Draco yelled, desperately trying to get me to calm down.

"Then why did I see you kiss Pansy!" I accused.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I pulled away right after but you were already gone! I ran after you but you disappeared! I love you!" Draco reasoned.

"I don't know if I can trust you Draco. You have to remember you still have a girl friend even though it's a secret!" I shouted.

"If you keep on screaming it won't be a secret!" Draco said.

I hated it when he was right. "Never do it again." I said quietly.

He nodded before pulling me into a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>Our secret dates.<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco where are you bringing me?" I asked.<p>

"Somewhere special, and before you ask, I'm not telling you where."

I signed in defeat but pouted. I hated not knowing things.

A minute later Draco stopped and I accidentally bumped into his back. "Hey! You could at least tell me to stop instead of making me bump into you!"

"Sorry 'Mione. But take off your blindfold." He whispered.

I obeyed and what I saw was amazing. In front of me was the lake. But the moon was full and all the stars were out. Next to the edge of the lake was a picnic blanket with a basket on it.

"I never knew you could be so down to earth and sweet." I teased.

He feigned being offended. "Me? Sweet? Of course I am!"

I laughed and pulled him down to sit next to me. We spent the next hour lying down gazing at the starts and enjoying eachother's company.

* * *

><p>Me crying in his arms after that big fight with Ron. Those will be forever with me, even if I cannot remember them. My love pulled away and stared deeply into my eyes. I could not help but stare back.<p>

My childhood enemy. That ferret I punched in third year. A deatheater that wanted nothing more than to join the light side. The side I was on.

We both stood up, but we continued to star. Draco took a deep breath and strode over to me, enveloping me in a hug. One that we never wanted to end. He kissed my forehead and said my name in the most loving tone he could manage at a dreadful time as this one.

"Hermione." I could not help but almost cry. I wish there was another way. I could barely handle seeing him leave, wondering when or if he would come back to me. But I had to stay strong. For the both of us. We knew the danger we were in was almost as great as when Voldemort was still alive. The deatheaters were rebelling, causing mass destruction around the Wizarding World. We were both in grave danger. Me being a MuggleBorn and he being a deatheater. He had to join them or else he would be killed. The safest way was to erase my memories and find me later, when it was safe. He stepped back and pointed his wand at me.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too Draco. Come and find me."

"Obliviate."

With that incantation and a flash of his wand, I didn't remember Draco Malfoy as my lover. Only as my enemy.


End file.
